Secangkir Kopi
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Sepotong cerita, secangkir kopi, seutas benang merah, sekelebat kenangan, dan sebuah janji masa lalu. / bad at summary, RiRen


**_Secangkir Kopi_**

_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_Secangkir Kopi © Arisu Sakura_

**_Warning: _**_Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo, malexmale – RiEren, dll. Bagi yang merasa tak akan suka silahkan tombol back masih setia._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Secangkir kopi panas mengepul di hadapan pria bersurai hitam itu. Masih panas, terlalu panas untuk diminum. Sementara pemiliknya hanya membolak-balikkan kertas pekerjaannya tanpa mempermasalahkan kopi yang terlalu panas itu. Syukurlah terlalu panas, jadinya tidak perlu cepat-cepat meminumnya sebelum dingin.

Hari itu, ia, Levi, memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi dengan asistennya, Eren, untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di luar kantor. Tidak, sebenarnya Levi tidak mengajak Eren, tetapi Eren sendirilah yang bersikeras ikut karena tugasnya adalah membantu pekerjaan Levi.

Jadi begitulah, dia duduk berhadapan dengan asistennya yang berambut cokelat itu sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sementara lelaki di hadapannya hanya menatap sosok itu dari balik iris hijau zamrudnya.

"Apa, hah?" tanya pria bersurai hitam itu risih, merasa diperhatikan oleh dua iris zamrud menggoda itu.

"Ahh, tidak," pemilik iris zamrud itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya memperhatikan Levi-_san_, apa itu salah?"

"Kau terdengar menjijikkan, Eren, hentikan itu," desis Levi, si pemilik rambut hitam itu, sebal. Sementara yang dimaksud malah tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, benarkah?" ujarnya.

"Untuk apa kau memperhatikanku, bocah?" Levi mendengus. "Kurasa kau bukan homo, jadi kau tak perlu memasang tampang menginginkan begitu."

"Tidak, kok," Eren menangkup pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya merasa... apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Levi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh, namun... membangkitkan... ingatannya?

Entahlah.

"Sudah, saat kau masuk ke kantor sebagai asistenku," jawab Levi cuek dan meraih cangkir kopinya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas. Ia menyesap kopi itu sementara Eren mendengus melihat sikap cuek Levi.

"Bukan begitu, Levi-_san_, maksudku dulu," ujar Eren menjelaskan.

"Dulu? Aku yakin tidak. Kalau pun pernah, pasti kau hanya salah lihat." Levi meletakkan cangkir kopi itu sementara iris zamrud Eren tetap memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Tidak, Levi-_san_," ujar Eren. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang kutahu yang memegang cangkir dengan cara begitu."

Levi mendengus, kesal akan sifat keras kepala Eren. "Pikirkan dengan otakmu, Eren, mana mungkin aku yang sejak kecil tinggal di Prancis bisa bertemu denganmu yang sejak kecil tinggal di Jerman?"

Eren menatap cangkir teh di hadapannya. Isinya sudah mulai dingin tapi tak tersentuh. "Tidak, Levi-_san_, kurasa... bukan waktu kecil..."

"Hah?" Levi mendecak. "Bukankah kau baru tiba di Jepang sehari sebelum kau bekerja? Maksudmu kau pernah melihatku saat kau baru tiba? Tidak, hari itu aku sibuk sekali sampai tak keluar kantor sama sekali."

Eren meraih cangkirnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cangkir mungil itu. "Bukan... maksudku... seperti... kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Haahhh?" Levi mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sementara Eren hanya menyesap tehnya. Levi bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada keyakinan bahwa orang akan bereinkarnasi setelah mati atau segala macam kepercayaan begitu. Eren pun tidak segitu percayanya. Makanya ia kaget.

_"_Corporal_, kudengar kalau seseorang mati, mereka akan bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya."_

_"Kau percaya hal seperti itu?"_

_"Lumayan sih... tapi... andai itu benar..."_

_"Andai itu benar, kenapa?"_

_"Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu_ Heichou_ lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya..."_

_"Kau tidak puas bertemu denganku di kehidupan ini?"_

_"Tidak, maksudku... uh... gimana ya..."_

_"Maksudmu apa?"_

_"Maksudku, karena aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu di dunia ini, aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, agar kita tak pernah lagi terpisahkan..."_

Levi tersentak kaget.

Apa...?

Levi menoleh kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui. Sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada sosok Eren yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Levi-_san_?" tanya Eren. Benar, itu suara Eren. Suaranya dan Eren. Tapi... kapan pembicaraan itu terjadi? Jangan-jangan...

"Tidak..." Levi menggeleng. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia tak pernah melakukan pembicaraan seperti itu dengan Eren, tidak pernah. Levi menatap kopi hitam yang sudah tidak panas itu lagi, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada permukaan hitam kopi itu.

Tidak pernah...

Sementara Eren meraih cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya. Kata-katanya sendiri masih memenuhi pikirannya. Bertemu dengan Levi di dunia sebelum ini... Apa itu mungkin?

Tapi ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Levi sebelum ini. Sifat cuek Levi, tingginya yang agak di bawah rata-rata, perbedaan umur mereka, caranya memegang cangkir kopi, caranya menatap, semuanya... Ia merasa mengenal Levi sejak dulu.

_"__Paling tidak aku masih memilikimu di sampingku."_

_"Tapi... _Miss_ Petra, Auruo, semuanya..."_

_"Aku masih memilikimu, jadi semuanya belum berakhir. Ingat itu."_

_"Tapi..."_

_"Aku. Masih. Memilikimu. Camkan itu. Itu menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak bersedih dan kau tak boleh pergi dariku. Ingat itu."_

_"... _Corporal_..."_

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Levi tepat di kedua iris kelabunya yang juga menatapnya balik. Seketika saja Levi langsung melemparkan pandangannya, bersikap sok cuek, dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Eren pun ikut menunduk, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap tulisan tangan Levi yang ada di atas kertas itu. Tulisan tangan itu... Eren kenal. Bukan, Eren tahu memang itu dari Levi, tapi maksudnya, Eren tahu ia pernah melihat tulisan seperti itu bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu tahun lalu.

Tunggu...

Eren menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan semua khayalan itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Eren?" tanya Levi, membuyarkan lamunan asistennya itu.

"Ahh, iya..." Eren mengangguk kikuk. Ia menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen itu dengan kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang kikuk. Sementara itu, Levi menerima dokumen itu dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, sementara tangan kirinya memegang cangkir kopi dengan cara yang khas. Eren seketika terpana. Ia pernah melihatnya, pernah. Ia yakin. Sementara detik itu juga, Levi terpana. Reaksi Eren saat itu seperti membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan... kapan?

"Jaeger?!"

"_Corporal_?!"

Sedetik kemudian keduanya terdiam, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Keduanya masih belum menemukan suara mereka. Akhirnya Eren menemukan suaranya dahulu. Ia tertawa menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Pfft! Astaga!" Eren tertawa. "Sudah berapa lama kita bersama dan kita baru menyadarinya?!" Sementara itu, Levi hanya terdiam, kata-katanya masih belum kembali. Oh, entahlah. Ia ingin... menangis? Tidak mungkin.

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba tumpah.

Tidak, bukan dari iris kelabu itu. Melainkan dari iris zamrud itu. Levi semakin terpana melihat tetes-tetes air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi pucat itu, menetes di samping cangkir berisi teh hangat itu. Eren menatap pantulannya sendiri di permukaan teh itu, melihat betapa memalukannya ia, berurai air mata.

"Ahh, maaf, _Corporal_, aku..." Eren buru-buru mengusap air mata itu dengan tangannya. Tapi Levi langsung menarik tangan yang menutupi wajah itu.

"Perlihatkan wajah itu, Eren Jaeger..." ujar Levi. "Perlihatkan wajah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta bahkan sampai sekarang." Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibir itu. Kata-kata itu membuat tetes-tetes air mata Eren terus turun dari iris zamrud itu.

Ia tersenyum. "_Corporal_, aku menyukaimu!" seru Eren di sela-sela tangisannya. Bahagia, karena mimpinya dulu telah terkabul.

Sementara wangi dari secangkir kopi panas menaungi keduanya yang telah kembali.

_Kembali..._

_"Eren, jangan mati..." serunya, dan pemilik iris zamrud itu membalas dengan senyum teduh._

_Tangan berlumur darah itu mencoba menggapai pipi lembut itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, sementara tetes air mata menaungi pelupuk mata beriris zamrud itu. "Jangan khawatir, _Corporal_..." ia menyeka air mata dari mata beriris gelap itu. "Aku tak akan menghilang..."_

_"Eren..."_

_"Di saat selanjutnya, di dunia selanjutnya... aku tak akan melepaskanmu..."_

.

.

_"Karena aku akan, tidak, karena aku _pasti_ kembali..."_

.

.

**_- End -_**


End file.
